Przywódca Wilków
Przywódca Wilków – wilk, który był prawą ręka Lorda Shen'a oraz dowódcą jego armii. Biografia Nic nie wiadomo o jego dzieciństwie, ale wiadomo, że w młodości służył Lordowi i razem z nim został wygnany z Miasta Gongmen za popełnioną zbrodnie. Podczas napadu na Wioskę Pand chciał zabić Po, ale jego ojciec przeszkodził mu w tym, uderzając go grabiami w twarz, wskutek czego nie widział na lewe oko. 30 lat po wygnaniu on i jego oddział zrobili nalot na Wioskę Muzyków, by zdobić więcej metalu, które było potrzebne do budowy armat. Tam po raz drugi spotykał Po nie wiedząc o tym, że to sama panda, którą kiedyś chciał zabić. Ostatecznie wygrał tę rundę, uderzając Po w twarz swoim młotem. Później przebywał w mieście Gongmen w byłym domu Shen'a kiedy informował swojego pana o tym, że widział pandę, choć Shen na początku w to nie wierzył, ale w końcu wysłał wilka, by go odnalazł. Następnie gonił razem ze swymi ludźmi Po i Potężną Piątkę w przebraniu smoka, ale zgubił ich. Odnalazł ich razem z 2 innymi wilkami, kiedy groził Po Żuraw i Małpa obezwładnili jego żołnierzy, przez co przerażony uciekł i tak zaczęła się walka na rikszy Szefa Wilka i Smoczego Wojownika. Pojedynek skończył się przed pałacem, wilk dzięki swemu wsparciu zaprowadził wrogów do środka pałacu, gdzie miał odpalić na nich armatę, ale nie udało mu się przez mistrza Modliszkę. Potem był widziany w fabryce, której Lord machając mu nożem przed twarzą, rozkazał ładować broń na statki. W chwilę później stał na patrolu, narzekając na pawia i nie zauważył Po schowanego za dwójką jego ludzi. W końcowych scenach stał na statku, w której był Lord Shen i on. Obserwowali działania Po, kiedy jedna z armat została odpalona w nieodpowiednim momencie, krzyczał, by nie strzelać, gdyż jego ludzie byli na linii ognia. Kiedy walka prawie dobiegała końca, Shen kazał ze swojej ogromnej armaty strzelić do przeciwników, gdzie były też inne wilki. Odmówił wypełnienia rozkazu ze względu na swoich żołnierzy, przez co spotkała go kara śmierci wymierzona przez jego byłego pana w postaci rzucenia w niego nożami w klatkę piersiową. Wygląd Szef Wilk był duży i jak inne wilki miał: ogromne ręce a małe stopy, długi nos, postawę zgarbioną jakby zakradającą się, był barczysty. Nie nosił maski tak jak większość wilków, ale miał no sobie zbroję i rękawice przepasane w niektórych miejscach sznurami. Na lewym oku widniała blizna, na szyi miał grzywę w postaci czarnego irokeza, uszy miał klapnięte nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu a na lewym uchu posiadał dziurę, na pysku było widać dwa wystające kły. Styl walki Miał niewielkie jeśli w ogóle umiejętności kung fu, które nadrabiał swoją brutalną siłą. Czasem wymachiwał swoim młotem, który miał podczas napadu na Wioskę Pand. Charakter Jako przywódca tak licznej armii na pewno dysponował odpowiednimi cechami. Pomimo braku umiejętności kung fu to i tak był poważnym przeciwnikiem, lojalnym i wiernym wobec księcia i swoich ludzi. Był sprytny, stanowczy, silny i szybki, choć w niektórych momentach mimo swego strasznego wyglądu to zachowywał się jak dziecko. Musiał także odznaczać się okrucieństwem skoro był w stanie mordować pandy, ale wyjawiał coś na wzór troski i honoru, bo nie chciał strzelać do swoich. Relacje Lord Shen Już wkrótce. Armia wilków Musiał mieć z nimi dobre relacje skoro nie chciał do nich strzelić z armaty mimo rozkazu. Pewnie ich cenił, choć nie widać to na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie traktował żołnierzy nie wiadomo jak dobrze, ale też armii nie potępił. Dzieliło ich wszystkich coś na wzór honoru. Po i Potężna Piątka Na początku był zdziwiony, że panda został Smoczym Wojownikiem, ale po walce ze Smoczym i z Piątką nie lekceważył ich umiejętności, przeciwnie sam przed Lordem Shen'em przyznał, że Po to godny przeciwnik. Po walce na rikszy z tłustą pandą (podczas, której znowu go obrażał ) miał nad nim i nad Potężną Piątką przewagę dzięki liczebności swojej armii. Pomimo tego udało im się uciec z pałacu, przez co po raz kolejny został przez nich zaskoczony. Kiedy postrzelony z armaty Po wrócił nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że przeżył. Do końca swoich dni nie zmienił do nich nastawienia, ale poniekąd dzięki nim zrozumiał jaki naprawdę był jego pan. Ciekawostki * We wcześniejszej wersji Kung fu pandy 2 miał być krukiem, ale został zmieniony by nie był za bardzo podobny do Lorda Shen'a, * W grze Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game na multiplayer posługuje się tarczą i mieczem, * W serialu pojawia się inny szef wilków Heilang, który jest bardzo z wyglądu do niego podobny. Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kung Fu Panda 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wilki